Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 4$. $10$ $d$ $ + 4$ $c$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $4$ for ${c}$ $ = 10{(8)} + 4{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 80 + 16 + 3 $ $ = 99$